


Tiebreaker

by attyohsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Bikers, DMUMT, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, M/M, Rivalry, Smut, drag racing, underground racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attyohsehun/pseuds/attyohsehun
Summary: For a small man, Byun Baekhyun sure did have a huge ego, and Park Chanyeol would be damned if he did not use that to his advantage. Knowing how to push Baekhyun’s buttons surely had its perks.





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Are you fucking kidding me!? That was so _not_ a draw! Park obviously cheated,” Baekhyun fumed as he unmounted his bike, the dust rising in his wake as he stomped to the referee to complain, slapping the checkered black and white flag out of the poor man’s hand in his distress.

Chanyeol was quick to follow the walking tantrum that was Byun Baekhyun, shaking his silver mane out of his face as he removed his helmet and threw it to the side in fury. “Fuck you, Byun. The only thing that is obvious here is that you’re a sore loser.” _The audacity of the little shit to imply that Chanyeol cheated. Who the fuck did he think he was?_

“Fuck you more, you giant oaf.” Baekhyun’s chest heaved. He swore he saw Chanyeol stand on his bike and extend his freakishly long arm to touch the ribbon at the finish line just as Baekhyun felt the same against his chest. “He obviously used his hand in crossing the finish line back there. Last time I checked, this is a motorcycling race, not Mister Grabby Hands Korea. There’s got to be a rule against that somewhere!”

Chanyeol’s nostrils flared at what he was hearing. He clenched his fists at his sides in an attempt to stop himself from downright smacking his opponent. “Excuse you, Byun. In case your last two brain cells needed reminding, this is underground drag racing. Why else are we here in the middle of the fucking desert? There are no rules. This is not the freaking MotoGP. Besides, it’s not my fault you’re a midget with short limbs! Nobody was stopping you from using your arms too, except perhaps, your midget genes.”

“What the fuck did you call me?” Baekhyun’s eyes glinted with fury, feeling as if he had been slapped across the face by Chanyeol’s words. His height has always been a sensitive issue, and he was not able to help himself as he walked up to the offender, grabbing the front of his shirt along with the lone silver chain that hung on his neck. Baekhyun was so furious he didn’t even register the sting on his finger as he got pricked by one of the safety pins that adorned Chanyeol’s shirt.

If Chanyeol was surprised by Baekhyun’s sudden outburst, he showed no sign of it. Instead, he grasped the latter’s wrist in his left hand and pried it off him, stooping low to get onto Baekhyun’s eye level. “Mid-get.”

Chanyeol smirked as he saw the fire in Baekhyun’s eyes grow in intensity. He vaguely registers the lone mole above Baekhyun’s upper lip, a fleeting thought of how it would feel nice to lick that mole crossing his mind; surprisingly entranced by the way Baekhyun’s features remained delicate despite the boiling anger the smaller man was feeling at the moment. “Fucking take that back, you asshole.”

“Why? It is nothing but the truth, Baek Midget Byun,” Chanyeol taunted the other once more, delighting in the way Baekhyun’s eyebrows knitted in exasperation, threatening to fuse into one as he glared at Chanyeol incredulously.

Chanyeol had a puzzled look on his face as he eyed Baekhyun who suddenly closed his eyes, chest heaving with his clenched fists balled at his sides. Never good at sensing the atmosphere, and always having wanted to live his life dangerously, Chanyeol slowly edged in closer to bring his face in front of Baekhyun’s, blowing air onto the smaller man’s face to push his luck some more.

“Oh hell no!” Baekhyun shrieked. He had been wanting to wipe off the smug smirk that was permanently etched on Park Chanyeol’s face the moment he parked next to him before they started the race; and now, Baekhyun was at his breaking point, not even his mad deep breathing skills c/o the voice lessons his mother forced him to take since he was a kid could salvage any semblance of his composure as he all but shoved Chanyeol’s chest with his hands, the taller falling to the ground as he was caught off guard by Baekhyun’s sudden outburst.

Chanyeol only just managed to cushion his body by falling on his arms, successful in protecting his head from bumping the ground, years of experience honing his reflexes to guard what’s vital. Chanyeol had always known that the path he chose would make him prone to injury, but he just didn’t expect the injury to come from a certain human who looked like he couldn’t harm a fly even if he wanted to. Boy, looks can indeed be deceiving.

Chanyeol hissed as his hands got in contact with the earth, not even the gloves he wore could save him from the abrasions he was sure he got from the impact. He wasn’t even able to recover yet when said hiss turned into a pained grunt as he felt a heavy weight settle on his waist.

Baekhyun was seeing red. He was definitely ready to kill as he raised his fist to punch the living daylights out of the arrogant son of a bitch when he felt himself being hoisted up by several hands, his feet suddenly floating midair before he was put on the ground once more, a good ten feet from the man he was just assaulting mere seconds ago.

“Stop it, you two!” It was the referee from before who screamed at them, face red as he glared at both parties in disgust. “The results are final. This match is a draw. Now fucking grow up and go home before I call the police on your sorry asses.”

“But ref –” Chanyeol started as he made to stand up, cut off once again by Baekhyun’s shrill voice.

“No! I demand a rematch!” Baekhyun shrieked, shrugging off the arms that held him in place and marching up to the referee with long strides – or at least, as long as his short legs allowed.

“You are in no position to demand anything, Byun Baekhyun. With the stunt you pulled, I should be banning you from competing ever again. You’re lucky you’re not going to jail for charging at a fellow racer like that,” the referee’s voice was calm, but the underlying ominous tone had Baekhyun freezing before he could say more.

It was Chanyeol’s turn to speak, the permanent smug smirk on his face back with a vengeance now that he recovered from the sudden turn of events. “Who says I’m not pressing charges?”

Baekhyun’s eyes grew comically wide as he realized the implication of Chanyeol’s words. He had to physically bite his tongue to keep himself from lashing out at the taller man, knowing that his words were an empty threat, but also not willing to risk his liberty just for a childish spat.

“Speak up, Byun. What? Cat got your tongue?” Chanyeol simpered as he saw how livid Baekhyun’s face had become. “Tell you what, I’ll save your ass from your future inmates and not file a case if you beat me in a rematch.”

“That’s enough, Park.” It was the referee who interjected this time, bringing a hand on each of the bikers’ chests to separate them from each other as he saw Baekhyun start to move towards Chanyeol once again, probably to punch him for real this time. “There will be no rematch tonight. I know you adrenaline junkies thrive on the excitement that imminent danger brings, but I don’t want any dead bodies on my watch. The sun has set. It’s too dangerous to be racing on this trail at night. We’ll set the rematch for another day.”

And with that, the referee and the rest of the crowd dispersed, leaving the two opponents staring each other down in a silent battle. The tension was palpable in the air as Chanyeol and Baekhyun glared daggers at one another, both waiting for the other to make one wrong move before all hell breaks loose, willing the other to throw the first punch just so they could retaliate with no qualms, the intensity of each other’s gaze pinning the both of them to their spots.

The sound of a dozen or so motorbike engines disrupted Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s staring competition, both looking around them to find that the racing officials, along with the spectators, have slowly started to leave one by one.

Baekhyun was the first to recover, turning on his heel to walk up towards his bike and mounting it, mildly surprised to feel the engine thrum under him. He totally forgot to turn it off as he was caught up in the moment earlier. He kicked up the bike stand, gripping the clutch to shift onto first gear when he was caught off guard yet again when Park Chanyeol, the son of a bitch, sidled up to him, atop his own big bike.

“Running away, scaredy cat midget Byun?” Chanyeol jeered. Baekhyun had yet another internal battle to stop himself from taking the helmet in Chanyeol’s arms and hitting him on the head with it.

“Fuck off, Park. You heard the ref. It’s over, for now.” Baekhyun could almost applaud himself at how steady his voice was despite the venom thrumming in his veins. Damn, it would be so easy to push Chanyeol off the cliff not far from their location. It was a nice secluded spot Baekhyun chanced upon in one of his solo rides a few months back. Nobody ever went there. It would be so easy to leave Chanyeol’s body to rot up there, for the vultures to devour. Baekhyun internally rejoices at the thought. If only Baekhyun wasn’t afraid of going to prison, Park Chanyeol would surely never get to see the light of day, ever again.

Speaking of Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun wondered what kind of sick pleasure the other got from tormenting him as he saw the giant’s ruggedly handsome face looming towards him. _Fuck, did Baekhyun just think Chanyeol was handsome?_ “I thought we’ve established it already earlier? Are you playing dumb or what? There are no rules here, Byun. What we’re doing is illegal in the first place. Who’s that ref to say what we can and cannot do?”

“It’s already dark. Don’t include me in your death wish, Park,” Baekhyun tried to reason, said reason falling on deaf ears.

“The moonlight is all we need, honey,” Baekhyun was thankful that the dark camouflaged his face, feeling his cheeks burn at the endearment despite knowing that it was just a joke. “You’re just saying that because you’re too chicken to accept that you lost.”

Chanyeol grinned triumphantly as he saw something shift in Baekhyun’s eyes, feeling the thrum of blood in his ears as he heard Baekhyun’s engine give an aggressive rev; Baekhyun’s pretty fingers twisting the throttle.

For a small man, Byun Baekhyun sure did have a huge ego, and Park Chanyeol would be damned if he did not use that to his advantage. Knowing how to push Baekhyun’s buttons surely had its perks.

“Oh, you’re fucking on, Park,” Baekhyun growled, fastening the straps of his helmet securely against his chin.

“You sure, Byun? No take backs. Don’t cry to me later when you’re _kneeling_ to beg me not to expose to everyone that you lost,” Chanyeol’s mischievous grin never left his face as he mimicked Baekhyun, securing his own helmet atop his head.

“Fat chance, Park. The only one who’s gonna be _kneeling_ is you once I school you on how to win fair and square. Something you apparently have no knowledge on,” Baekhyun retorted, voice dripping with malice.

Chanyeol scoffed. Trust Byun Baekhyun to run his mouth in times like these. “Walk your talk, Byun, or don’t talk at all.”

“Oh, I’m done talking. Now, we race,” Baekhyun replied, tapping the glass of his helmet down so that it covered his face. “First one up that cliff over there wins.”

“Let’s get it,” Chanyeol acquiesced as he did the same, right hand squeezing the handlebar of his bike tightly as he awaited Baekhyun’s queue.

Baekhyun tilted his head to the side to see if Chanyeol was ready. A nod from the taller had him starting to count: “One… Two… Go!”

The swish of the tires was all that can be heard as both motorcycles lurched forward, gaining momentum as the engines adjusted from the sudden burn of gasoline as the riders shifted up to the second gear and accelerated into the chilly night.

Baekhyun could feel the adrenaline in his veins, urging him to speed up as he sought more of the addictive feeling. He swerved left to avoid a hump he couldn’t see but knew was there due to muscle memory. That cliff, after all, was his place. He vaguely registers Chanyeol’s yelp and laughs to himself. He knew it was bad to wish ill upon others, but he’d be lying if he said that he didn’t want Chanyeol’s bike to trip over that hump. Baekhyun would be glad if Chanyeol got thrown off his motorcycle. The motherfucker deserved it after calling Baekhyun all those derogatory names.

Chanyeol was incensed beyond belief. Competition was competition, but a heads up about that fucking hump would have been nice. Who knows what catastrophe could have happened had Chanyeol not maneuvered his motorbike just in time to narrowly miss the apex of said hump. The front tire of his vehicle only grazed the side of the hump, but it was enough for Chanyeol to lose a substantial amount of the momentum he had worked hard to build up, forcing him to go back to the first gear.

Chanyeol let out an indignant yelp as he felt Baekhyun whiz past him, gripping the clutch tightly as he knocked his right foot twice in succession, going up to the third gear in a jiffy as he sought to catch up with Baekhyun.

Baekhyun might have let the momentary victory get to his head because not a second later did he hear the rough thrum of Chanyeol’s engine behind him. Truly, evil people lived long lives since the bastard was still obviously alive. He clasped the clutch and made a quick work of his right foot, shifting up to the third gear to give his bike an added push, brows furrowed in frustration as he heard the sound of Chanyeol’s engine growing nearer and nearer.

Baekhyun swerved his motorbike in a zigzag motion, causing dust to rise up and create a cloud in his wake. He chuckled when he heard Chanyeol’s cough from behind, gripping the clutch one last time and going up to the fourth gear. He could see it, the cliff, _his_ cliff. He can taste the victory, wind numbing his senses as he rode at a hundred and fifty kilometers per hour.

And then, just like that, it was over. Baekhyun stepped on the brakes and used his foot to help anchor his bike as he swerved the vehicle in a drifting motion just a few feet off the edge of the cliff, else he plummeted to his untimely death.

He turned off the engine and kicked the stand; Baekhyun hurriedly unmounted the bike, excited to gloat about his win when the world seemed to freeze before his eyes.

Chanyeol was speeding towards him with no sign of stopping, and Baekhyun belatedly realized that he should have left his headlights open for Chanyeol who was not familiar with the area. It was Chanyeol’s bloodcurling scream that jolted Baekhyun out of his stupor, adrenaline still high in his blood, his body running on autopilot as he blindly reached for whatever part of Chanyeol he could grab and pulled with all his might.

Chanyeol landed on top of Baekhyun with a grunt, both groaning in unison when their helmets collided with one another, freezing when they realized their compromising position.

The sound of Chanyeol’s motorbike hitting the ground below and the corresponding explosion was what forced the both of them to part, and this time, the moonlight was enough to highlight the look of horror Chanyeol had on his face.

“My bike!!!” Chanyeol’s scream was for naught, face distorted into a grimace as he looked down at the mangled pieces of his baby Toben. _Yes, Chanyeol named his bike after Ludwig Beethoven, and what about it?_

Baekhyun’s loud laugh was his only reply to Chanyeol’s despair, body wracking as he guffawed with mirth. Karma surely did its job well, and fast too, if Baekhyun may say so himself.

“And what the fuck are you laughing about?” Chanyeol turned to look at Baekhyun’s slumped form on the ground, feeling his ears heat up at the audacity of the other to laugh at his misery.

“I – I’m sorry. It’s just so fucking hilarious. I mean, you were the one who wanted a rematch and now you lost the match… and your bike… Karma really is a bitch, isn’t it?” Baekhyun said in between giggles, struggling to sit up to look at Chanyeol’s expression, laughing all the more when he saw that Chanyeol looked constipated.

“It’s not funny, Byun! I swear to God. It’s either you shut up, or I’m gonna fucking have to make you,” Chanyeol growled as he looked down at Baekhyun, asking the heavens what wrong he did in his past life to deserve all this, and what kind of wicked joke the universe was playing on him that of all people, it was the little shit named Byun Baekhyun who got to witness the worst occurrence in his twenty six years of existence as of yet.

“Yeah? Why don’t you shove your – hmppphhhhh”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol realized that fraternizing with the enemy may not be so bad after all.

“Yeah? Why don’t you shove your — hmppphhhhh!” Baekhyun’s brain stuttered, instinct belatedly kicking in as he finally realized what Chanyeol was trying to do. He was barely able to push Chanyeol off with both hands on the taller man’s chest, but Chanyeol already managed to pry the helmet off of his head. The giant made a show of throwing Baekhyun’s helmet off the cliff before removing his own, baring his silver locks which shone under the moonlight. If Baekhyun hadn’t been too consumed with rage, he’d probably think that was hot. “Why the fuck did you throw my helmet away!? That was limited edition, you blubbering buffoon —"

“Byun Baekhyun! Can’t you just shut up for one second!?” Chanyeol growled as he threw his own helmet on the ground, looming over Baekhyun, but the latter would be damned if he let himself get intimidated by this silly oaf.

“I’m older than you. Learn some fucking respect. Besides, just because you got your bike trashed, doesn’t mean you get the right to destroy other people’s properties, you know? That's a felony, mind you,” Baekhyun stated matter-of-factly, not really sure about the truth behind his words, but he figured an obvious idiot like Chanyeol didn’t too, so he was free to bluff.

“I told you to fucking shut your mouth or I swear to God, Byun. You will fucking pay an expensive price  for the next words you say,” Chanyeol’s already deep voice went an octave deeper, if that was even possible, and Baekhyun felt a shiver run down his spine; but he was not a coward and he always believed that everyone should face their fears. _Why else did he enjoy drag racing in the first place?_

“No, I am not going to shut up, and I’m not paying for shit! It’s your own clumsy ass’s fault that your bike fell off. Who in their right mind doesn’t step on the breaks when you know you’re up a cliff. You really are a special kind of stupid, aren’t you?” Baekhyun taunted Chanyeol some more, the impish grin never leaving his face as he saw how riled up Chanyeol had become, judging by the way the taller’s chest heaved.

“Are you sure you’re not going to shut up anytime soon?” To say that Chanyeol was beyond exasperated at this point would be the understatement of the century.

“Did I fucking stutter?” Baekhyun challenged, not one to be outdone. No, not in this lifetime; in this lifetime, Byun Baekhyun aspired to be the most annoying little shit, and he had been so successful thus far that he found no point in giving up now.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Chanyeol said as he slowly walked up to Baekhyun with sure strides. This seemed to give Baekhyun a semblance of awareness, and perhaps, a little bit of fear as he hurriedly stood up and backed up little by little as Chanyeol went nearer. By the time Chanyeol was just about five feet away, Baekhyun could feel himself get flustered, but he knew he would never forgive himself if he cowered in front of the man who has become his mortal enemy in a matter of minutes. And so, he did what he did best, which was to talk at five hundred words per minute. “Hey! Hey! Hey! Stop right there! Just remember that a lot of people know that you were the last person to be seen with me. You said so yourself. Life in jail isn’t pretty, Park.”

“Oh. What’s that? Is my little midget scared? Don’t worry. I assure you, it will be painless,” Chanyeol smirked, steps never wavering as he walked towards his prey, eyes glinting mischievously as he heard the slight tremble in Baekhyun’s voice despite the latter’s attempt at putting up a tough façade.

“One, that’s such a redundant thing to say. Of course midgets are little, not that I am one. You’re just abnormally tall! And two, you really shouldn’t even be mad at me. If any, you should be thanking me. As much as I hate myself for it, I did save your life. You know that, right?” Baekhyun continued to talk his way out of his current predicament, mouth opening in a silent gasp as his backside collided with the leather seat of his parked motorbike, leaving him no more space to back up towards.

“That’s true. I’m not an asshole as you've led yourself to believe, Byun. And I believe in paying my debts. So yes, I’m gonna kill you.” Chanyeol finally stopped when he was directly in front of Baekhyun, leaning down to put his hands on the motorbike’s leather seats behind the latter, his forearms slightly grazing either side of Baekhyun’s hips.

“H-How is killing me… payment?” Baekhyun and stuttering didn’t belong in the same sentence, and he shocked himself when he heard his own voice, feeling his heart give an involuntary thump against his rib cage as he felt Chanyeol’s warm breath ghost over his cheek.

“Oh, but it is…” Chanyeol’s sultry voice was doing things to Baekhyun’s sanity and this time, the hitch in his breath was audible as Chanyeol’s tongue darted out to trace the shell of his ear, whispering the words which had the synapses in Baekhyun’s brain, or at least what’s left of it, go haywire: “…’cause you see, I’m going to kill you with pleasure.”

“What are you talk–” Baekhyun’s words got cut off by Chanyeol’s frantic lips on his, his initial shock rendering him frozen as he struggled to process the fast turn of events. The kiss was too abrupt that Baekhyun could only let instinct kick in, hands finding purchase in Chanyeol’s silver locks in a feeble attempt to anchor himself to reality, albeit for naught as he felt the last of his self-control ebb away as Chanyeol sucked on his lower lip, tongue coaxing him to open up. _And so he did._

Baekhyun’s wanton mewl mingled with Chanyeol’s deep grunt as the latter’s tongue was finally permitted entrance into Baekhyun’s willing mouth, tangling with Baekhyun’s own wet muscle in a messy tug of war. Starting to feel the strain on his neck yet not willing to let go of Baekhyun’s delicious lips, Chanyeol snaked his hands around Baekhyun’s thighs, the latter understanding the signal and lifting his feet as Chanyeol hoisted him up and perched him on top of his motorbike. They sucked and licked and bit, the urgency evident in the way Chanyeol pushed himself flush against Baekhyun’s body, suddenly becoming aware of Baekhyun’s hardness that pressed onto his stomach as Baekhyun’s legs automatically wrapped themselves around his waist, drawing him nearer, lips never parting as the need to become one became all too much to bear.

In the midst of their passionate kisses, Chanyeol snaked his dominant hand lower to undo the button and zipper of Baekhyun's jeans, struggling with detaching the belt bag that was occluding his path, and basically ripping it off as the last of his patience broke.

Baekhyun helped ease Chanyeol’s suffering when he heard the giant’s frustrated groan, momentarily untangling his legs around Chanyeol’s torso in favor of lifting his butt up so that Chanyeol was able to yank his jeans and boxers off in one go.

Chanyeol was never a man of patience and he definitely had no time to undress Baekhyun properly, not when he felt Baekhyun’s smooth lower cheeks against his calloused palms. Letting Baekhyun’s jeans and undergarments pool at his knees, Chanyeol felt as if he found heaven when his hands settled on Baekhyun’s hips, edging further towards the back where he paid homage to Baekhyun’s supple globes, worshiping them the way they deserved.

Baekhyun felt a jolt of electricity shoot up his spine upon the contact of skin on skin, quivering at the feeling of Chanyeol’s rough palms kneading his lower cheeks. Baekhyun arched his back, detaching his lips from Chanyeol’s, a string of saliva left in its wake as he let out an animalistic growl as Chanyeol’s hands on his gluteals continued to do their magic.

Chanyeol took the opportunity as the pale column of Baekhyun’s alabaster skin enticed him, not wasting time as he went back to tracing the elder's jaw and neck with wet kisses, all the while caressing the little of his back as he traced his spine with his fingertips, making the smaller man moan. Said moan was swallowed by Chanyeol as he took Baekhyun's mouth once again in a sloppy kiss, tracing every inch with his saliva – placing one hand on the back of the latter's neck to deepen the kiss.

Baekhyun was far too absorbed in the kiss that he didn’t realize what Chanyeol was doing. He whined when the giant broke the kiss, head falling on Chanyeol’s chest as he let out a needy whine when he felt Chanyeol’s saliva-coated hand come in contact with his exposed manhood. Chanyeol encircled Baekhyun’s girth with his hand and purposely pumped slowly – taking careful consideration to brush his fingernail at the slit every so often.

Baekhyun’s hips suddenly had a mind of their own, instinctively canting up as Chanyeol stroked his shaft in a steady rhythm that was too slow for Baekhyun’s liking, but was doing wonders for Chanyeol’s sanity as he saw the wrecked look on Baekhyun’s face as the smaller man tried to speed things up by thrusting up against Chanyeol’s hand.

Baekhyun was basically incoherent by the time Chanyeol's strokes became more rapid, not much brain power left to do anything but bury his face on Chanyeol’s neck as he tightened his arms around the taller's shoulder for support, sucking a hickey on Chanyeol’s clavicle and delighting in the guttural moan he elicited.

Chanyeol’s moan was music to Baekhyun’s ears, and it took a Herculean effort on his part to push Chanyeol off when he himself was so close to the edge, but Baekhyun did believe in working for what you want, and surely, good things came to those who wait.

Chanyeol tried to catch Baekhyun’s lips again in his confusion, brows furrowing as Baekhyun turned his head away so that Chanyeol’s lips came in contact with his cheek instead. With renewed fervor, Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol off for the second time that night, albeit for another reason completely. Chanyeol’s shock might have made him compliant, since Baekhyun didn’t have to struggle too much with flipping their positions and pushing Chanyeol to lean against his motorbike this time around.

“I have never knelt for anyone in my life, Park. You should feel honored,” Baekhyun whispered but Chanyeol heard him loud and clear. Chanyeol had never gone that hard so fast in his twenty-five fruitful years on earth. It turns out this night has had the both of them experience a lot of _firsts_ , after all.

Chanyeol felt his cock twitch inside his jeans as he looked down at Baekhyun’s head in between his legs. Suddenly, the tightness was all too much to bear, and the struggle might have been evident in Chanyeol’s face as Baekhyun took the cue to help Chanyeol with his _problem_ , delicate fingers making a quick work of the buttons on his pants and tugging it down along with Chanyeol’s briefs to expose his proud member to the still night’s cold air.

Baekhyun’s eyes grew wide in anticipation, licking his lips playfully as he saw Chanyeol’s cock twitch up, curving towards his stomach. Never one for delayed gratification, Baekhyun reached a hand up to wrap around Chanyeol’s girth, smirking as he heard Chanyeol’s breath hitch from above. Not able to restrain himself any longer, he gave the head an experimental lick — eliciting a groan of pleasure and a sharp tug on his hair, all the while looking up at Chanyeol’s face to see the giant’s reaction. Oh, how the tables have turned, Baekhyun thought as he leisurely palmed Chanyeol’s cock, using his own words against him: “What? Cat got your tongue?”

Chanyeol could only hiss in response as he felt as if his knees might give way any moment soon, and to think, he’s barely been touched. Who knew anger and lust was such a powerful combination?

"B-Baek-h-hyun. Mou—hnggg," Chanyeol gasped as Baekhyun flicked his hand just right.

"What is it, Chanyeol? I can't understand you," Baekhyun whispered sweetly as he continued his ministrations.

Chanyeol couldn’t believe how bratty Baekhyun was being right now. He knew he was a talker, but he didn’t know it was up to this extent. "Mou—hng—th. Use your mouth god damn—hnggg—it."

"Oh? But didn’t you say I should shut my mouth? How am I going to do what you’re asking of me if I shut them, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun was having way too much fun taunting Chanyeol, the look of pure want in the latter’s face fueling him to tease him more, if only to spite him. “You do realize that you have to take back what you said so I can give you what you want, right?”

Chanyeol was so hard it was painful. Restraining himself from downright fucking Baekhyun’s mouth was taking a toll on him and his hands desperately tangled in Baekhyun’s ash blond locks just so could keep himself from pushing Baekhyun’s head down. “Baekhyun, _please_.”

“Do you take back what you said?” came Baekhyun’s sly reply, chuckling at how fast Chanyeol nodded his head in acquiescence.

Of course, Baekhyun was a little shit and just because Chanyeol asked nicely, doesn’t mean he will stop being one. And so, Baekhyun nuzzled Chanyeol's erection with his cheek — his left hand kneading at the other's thighs, coaxing the younger to relax and open his legs more; his dominant hand teasing Chanyeol's balls at the same time.

Just when Chanyeol felt like he was about to snap from all the teasing, he felt Baekhyun move closer to take all of his length inside his hot mouth. Baekhyun’s tongue rapidly slid up and down Chanyeol’s shaft, and Chanyeol vaguely thought of how Baekhyun’s mouth was so much better than motorbikes or any other machine. Unlike his motorbike which needed time in between shifting gears to reach his desired momentum, Baekhyun’s mouth went to work just like _that_.

Chanyeol knew Baekhyun was a pro in motorbike racing, but apparently, that wasn’t the only thing Baekhyun was good at. He was awed at how Baekhyun swirled his tongue all around the head of his cock with ease, licking and sucking at all the right places, not even forgetting to give his balls attention before taking the whole length into his mouth once more — grazing his teeth on the prominent vein on the underside of Chanyeol's penis every once in a while.

It didn't take long for Chanyeol to feel the familiar pooling at his stomach. He could not help but buck his hips up to meet the bobbing of Baekhyun's head — wanting more of that delicious wet heat that engulfed him. Baekhyun’s firm hand on his hip was the only thing anchoring Chanyeol to where he was seated atop the motorcycle, his orgasm threatening to burst out of him when Baekhyun pulled away all of a sudden. Chanyeol could only grit his teeth at the sudden loss, knowing too well what Baekhyun wanted to happen next, knowing that he himself wanted the very same thing. Because inasmuch as Chanyeol would like to come then and there, he knew he wouldn't regain his stamina that fast if he were to come already, so he reluctantly tugged Baekhyun up, because no matter how good Baekhyun's mouth felt, being inside him was what Chanyeol wanted, what they _both_ wanted.

Baekhyun looked up at him breathlessly, precum glistening over his pouty lips. Chanyeol couldn't restrain himself from crashing their lips together once more, teeth and tongue clashing in the heat of the moment. Chanyeol slowly jumped off the bike and maneuvered their positions, steering Baekhyun towards the motorbike and turning him around, pulling the elder flush against his own body all the while. Both hissed when Chanyeol’s cock slid against Baekhyun’s crease, the friction and anticipation exciting them further, but it just wasn't enough. Chanyeol tugged on Baekhyun's pants that pooled mid-thigh, and let out a frustrated growl when it just wouldn't come off.

"Fuck. I know these pants look hot on you, but god, it wouldn't come off! How did you even manage to get into these!?" Chanyeol sighed as he continued to pull on the offensive fabric that clung to Baekhyun's thighs like a second skin.

"I have my ways. It doesn’t matter, though," Baekhyun chuckled as he turned his head to the side, brushing his nose against Chanyeol's cheek while the taller continued to tug at his pants — still to no avail.

"Hmm?" Chanyeol muttered inquiringly as Baekhyun picked his hand up and guided it to his mouth, taking Chanyeol’s fingers inside, one after the other. Chanyeol’s mouth was too dry to form a coherent reply when he realized what Baekhyun had implied.

To hell with the pants, Chanyeol needed Baekhyun _now_. He moaned as his erection pressed against the curve of Baekhyun's buttocks. It was not helping that Baekhyun rolled his hips just to tease Chanyeol all the more. Chanyeol hastily pushed two fingers into Baekhyun's mouth — the latter immediately sucking the digits in understanding and coating it with as much saliva as he can. Chanyeol used his non dominant hand to spread Baekhyun's butt cheeks apart and inserted a finger in, adding the second one after a while and scissoring Baekhyun's puckered hole. Baekhyun was pushing himself down onto Chanyeol's fingers in no time, and Chanyeol took that as a signal that the elder was ready for him.

Chanyeol aligned himself against Baekhyun's entrance and slowly pushed himself in — the both of them whimpering simultaneously at the penetration. Chanyeol eased himself sweet inch by sweet inch until he was buried to the hilt — his balls resting at the curve of Baekhyun's ass. It took all of Chanyeol's self-restraint not to thrust instantly at how tight Baekhyun was. Baekhyun’s mouth was wonderful, but being inside him was an entirely different story He peppered the back of Baekhyun's neck with kisses whilst massaging the other's balls to divert his attention from the pain upon the intrusion.

Baekhyun stayed still as he adjusted to Chanyeol's size inside of him, reveling in the feeling of being filled. He slowly leaned forward to rest his upper body on his motorbike, causing half of Chanyeol's length to slide out of him. Chanyeol was quick to remedy the situation by supporting Baekhyun’s waist with an arm, the other grabbing the handlebar for stability as he drove into Baekhyun’s wet heat. He repeated the gesture a few times, and Baekhyun was meeting his thrusts halfway in no time. Chanyeol mentally thanked Baekhyun’s expensive taste in purchasing his motorbike. Who knew a Ducati could withstand such vigorous activities, not only off-road, but also usages it wasn’t advertised for?

Baekhyun’s whines jolted Chanyeol out of his euphoria, the younger’s hand making its way to pump the elder's erection while his other hand kneaded Baekhyun's gluteals. Baekhyun straightened up to support them against the bike instead, turning his head to the side and catching Chanyeol’s lips in his as he went. Their moans and groans were swallowed by each other's mouths as they rocked back and forth — setting an erratic pace that threatened to topple the motorbike they were fucking against.

Chanyeol gripped one of Baekhyun's legs by the knee and pulled it up to rest over the bike, the new angle causing the tip of his cock to brush against the bundle of nerves that made Baekhyun see stars. The change in position made Baekhyun's passage narrower, thus creating more friction which drove Chanyeol to the edge. A few frantic thrusts was all it took for Chanyeol to finally tip over the edge, biting Baekhyun's nape as he came hard, spilling his seed into Baekhyun's abused hole.

With one last flick of Chanyeol's wrist, Baekhyun spurted his load onto Chanyeol's hand and slumped against the motorbike, letting his head rest on the leather and grunting when he felt Chanyeol collapse on top of him. Baekhyun could only mentally gape at how well-made his motorcycle was, not able to utter a single word, only the sound of their breathing accompanying them as they both came down from their high.

A good thirty minutes later, Chanyeol was breezing through the freeway when Baekhyun’s hand slowly crept down to rest at his crotch. _Chanyeol realized that fraternizing with the enemy may not be so bad after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Lol sorry it took so long. Still haven't recovered from MBC Show Champ MNL high. Our boys served looks like a whole damn feast and then the teasers happened, and then the SG, quintuple million seller, SM halloween party, and everything else just had me DJKAFLKJEL. OUR BOYS ARE SO EMPLOYED \o/ We stan the right men!  
> \- Abrupt ending is abrupt. Still haven't recovered from Chanyeol's finger heart, so really, it's his fault.  
> \- COMEBACK IS TOMORROW BITCHES! I. AM. NOT. CALM. JKDSHJDSKHDKSL

**Author's Note:**

> \- Unbeta'd. Grammar errors and altogether failure in life are part and parcel of my existence, TYVM.  
> \- CHANYEOL'S TEASER MADE ME DO THIS I'M SORRY AHDKJAHDKJSDF  
> \- Thanks to Emily for saving one (1) sucky person : ME && coming up with the title =')  
> \- I wanted to write a quick PWP but I'm a dumb bitch who has no self-control and now I can't finish it 'coz it's 4AM. My brain (what brain) is mush, I've used up the 15 english word-limit I have for the day, and I am sleepy AF so the smut will come next year LOLjk =//  
> \- HMU on Twitter to spazz about ChanBaek! My UN is @attyohsehun  
> \- Comments are loved and constructive criticisms well-appreciated. \o/


End file.
